The presence of defects caused by particles in microelectronic devices or circuits formed on a substrate negatively impacts product yield. Currently, defect reduction is directed at eliminating the defects caused by particles located at the front side of the substrate, namely, the side where dies are formed. However, the inventors have observed that particles are also often generated at the backside of the substrate because of contact with various system components during chamber processing as well as during substrate handling. For example, the substrate typically rests in a chamber on a pedestal or other substrate support, and over time, particles are generated at the substrate backside as a result of trapped residues and micro-scratches. The inventors have further observed that such particles may be carried with the processed substrates out of the chamber and into other processing locations in a facility. Furthermore, the generated particles may spread to these locations and become an unpredictable source of particles that may negatively impact yield.
Thus, the inventors therefore provide herein improved methods and apparatus for backside cleaning of a substrate.